


"Come sit on Santa's lap." (Yondu/Reader)

by Athena83



Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Holiday Bingo 2019, Holidays, No Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu helps Y/N celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	"Come sit on Santa's lap." (Yondu/Reader)

A few weeks after you’d told Yondu about some of your favorite childhood Terran Christmas traditions, you walked into the Eclector’s common room to find Yondu dressed as Santa Claus, hanging up sprigs of mistletoe. There was a small tree in the corner, a box of decorations sitting beside it, and red and gold tinsel draped around the room. Glittering paper snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling, and it took a few moments for you to find your voice.

“What’s all this, Yondu?”

He turned from hanging a piece of mistletoe. “It’s Christmas! How’s it look, darlin’?”

“It looks great, but why are you dressed like Santa?”

“’Cause ya said ya liked Santa when ya’s little, an’ I’s tryin’ ta recreate tha whole thing fer ya.”

You smiled and crossed the room to stand in front of him. “Thank you, Yondu, it’s perfect.”

His grin widened. “Glad ya like it. Ever’body else should be here soon. Got ‘em finishin’ up some stuff.”

You placed your hands on his hips. “What kind of stuff?”

“Some Terran food, yer presents, an’ Quill’s s’posed ta get some Christmas music ta play. Ya weren’t really s’posed ta find me so soon. I’s gonna surprise ya when it was all ready.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Yondu! I didn’t mean to ruin your surprise. I didn’t even know there _was_ a surprise! But I still love it!”

You leaned up onto your tiptoes to kiss him, and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I’m glad ya like it.”

He kissed you again, only pulling away when the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

“Sounds like your elves are on their way.”

He laughed. “Sounds like it.”

Peter, Kraglin, Rocket, and Groot walked into the room, talking loudly and dropping boxes. Groot was also dressed as Santa, albeit a much smaller version.

“Groot, you’re adorable!” You turned to Yondu. “Where did you find such a tiny Santa costume?”

“In one of tha store displays on Terra.”

“They were for sale?”

“Nope. I distracted tha salespeople while Kraglin snuck into tha display an’ got it.” He ignored your look of dismay and called out, “Hey, Quill, ya get tha music situation figured out?”

“Yep, I’m hooking it up now.”

“Where’s tha food?”

“Drax was working on it when I left.”

“Drax? I told ya ta let Gamora do it! At least she’d be able ta follow tha directions. No tellin’ what Drax’ll come up with.”

You placed a hand on Yondu’s arm. “I’m sure it will be fine.” Although, to be honest, you’d much rather Gamora be the one to handle the meal, as well.

Peter finally managed to get the music started and the room was filled with the sounds of Christmas songs and laughter. You helped Yondu decorate the tree as Kraglin piled presents around it. Groot, beside himself with excitement, tried to help decorate, but spent most of the time hopping around and yelling, “I am Groot!”

Gamora, Nebula, Mantis, and Drax joined the group a little later, all bearing trays of food, which looked mostly Terran.

Later, after everyone had eaten and gathered around the tree to unwrap presents, Yondu grabbed your hand as you walked past him.

“Hey, darlin’, why don’t ya come sit on Santa’s lap?”

Laughing, you sat down and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“What’cha want fer Christmas this year?”

“I already have everything I want.”

“Surely there’s _somethin’_ else ol’ Santa can give ya.”

You smirked slightly then leaned over to whisper in his ear. Yondu’s eyes widened slightly and he grinned at you as you leaned back again.

“Reckon that’s a gift I can give ya when we get back ta our quarters after this lil’ party.”

You blushed as Yondu chuckled.

You hadn’t realized Mantis was sitting so close until she clapped her hands, and asked, “Oh, what gift will you give her?”

You felt your face burn and yelled, “Nothing!” as Yondu laughed loud enough to cause everyone else in the room to turn and stare at him.


End file.
